Wild Rose
by WritingAmateur
Summary: The smut chapter of Roses and Thorns. Picks up in chapter 8. Go nuts. Seto x Ishizu, AU.


Ishizu put the phone back onto the receiver slowly. Forcing her lips to curl into a tiny smile of relief, allowing a tiny hint of light to shine in her eyes as she looked back at Seto.

 _Now._

He was leaning against the desk next to her, half-sitting, half-standing, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Eyes wide with concern. _I do hope her brother is all right-_

"I-is-" he began stupidly, almost reeling when Ishizu's face broke out into a dazzling grin, her eyes wet and large. She nodded slowly at first, then enthusiastically, lifting a hand shyly to her lips as if to cover her lovely mouth.

"Y-yes. He's totally fine. Every test came back negative-" The lie, like so many before it, slid easily off her lips as she wrapped her arms around herself, working up a few tears of joy, mingled throughout with breathy half-giggles.

Seto's shoulders unclenched, a faint patch of red blooming on his cheeks as he regarded her. Her startling beauty-her evident happiness in this moment doing _strange_ things to his chest. Twisting it ruthlessly.

"I-I'm delighted to hear that, Miss Ishtar-"

Without thinking, he reached out a hand to her shoulder and squeezed gently. The _heat_ of her bare flesh almost searing him as it _all_ flowed back to him. In merciless waves.

 _Her skin-_

That sweetness in the air as she turned towards him, lifting one hand to his, weaving her fingers through his as she lowered it from her shoulder.

 _-dammit-_

 _-now this-_

 _-highly inappropriate-_

Ishizu licked her lips quickly and held his hand in both of hers, running her fingers slyly along his smooth palm, each tiny wince he made at her not-unwanted touch registering with a strange glee.

She leaned in close, her voice dropping to a low half-whisper, her lips mere inches from his ear. "Thank you _so_ much, Seto-I know it can't have been easy to trust me like that-"

 _Her scent-_

Seto's eyes fluttered shut briefly as her _damned_ voice sent shivers dancing down his spine. Every inch of his skin suddenly coming alive with gooseflesh as she continued to stroke his palm, her slightly callused fingers creating a _gorgeous_ sense of friction that reverberated through him. Smokily. Diffusing.

 _Oh god-_

"Glad I could help-" he managed to choke out as he felt her drop his hands. Her careful, shy fingers suddenly running up his torso, practically burning him through his shirt and undershirt.

"I-I should probably get going to the office." _If I can make myself leave the damned room-_

Ishizu's fingers tapped on his collarbone through his shirt, voice perfectly even and placid. Curious. "Big meeting today?"

Seto licked his lips briefly, trying to steady his voice. Meaning coming through. Hazily. Slowly. "Ah-no. Nothing like that today-I'm reviewing various product designs and such…"

Her lips at the base of this throat, nearly making him jump. _Feeling_ her smile crookedly against his skin.

"You can take a sick day, can't you…?" The quiet smoothness of her voice reverberating through him, making his hands tremble at his sides.

 _Now._

Ishizu looked up, caught his gaze with hers, and held it. Effortlessly. Her fingers lightly taking hold of his tie, pulling the expensive dark blue silk _oh-so-gently_ as she lowered herself to sit on the edge of the desk. A few papers floating off the wooden surface as she slowly spread her thighs under her skirt.

Then her hands moved to his suit jacket lapels and tugged. Firmly. Her breath coming now in delicate pants as she looked up at him, eyes both innocent and full of impossible implications. Seto stumbled slightly, thrown off balance by her motions, until he came to face her. Another tug to his lapels and he was _directly_ between her legs, looking down at her with a mixture of awe and helplessness.

"Well?" Her voice was low. Teasing.

 _I don't understand-_

Ishizu felt his posture stiffen from where he stood, her soft thighs pressing against his legs. She took a deep, shaky breath as the effects of his _proximity_ started to soak into her. Fluidly. Heat rising in jolts and sparks throughout her. Pooling _needily_ between her legs. Below her belly. Her eyelids growing heavy, lips parting slightly as she leaned back on his desk, propping herself up on one arm, pulling him with her so that he was poised over her, hands gripping the edge of the desk to hold himself up as he took a step closer, his hips _just_ _barely_ brushing against her inner thighs.

Seto felt her breath shift. Become ragged. Matching his own in this moment. Her eyes, half-lidded and thick-lashed, never leaving his face. His own beginning their customary sweep over her body, beginning with the softness of her lips-softness he _knew_ -the lines and curves of her _neck_ , her _collarbone_ -her _shoulders_ , left bare-the _faintest_ hint of cleavage showing above the neckline of her strapless dress. The promise beckoning him. Nails digging into the hard wood of the desk.

As she wrapped those long, sleek legs around his own, he let out a faint, throaty groan, feeling her hips pressed right up against his, their chests only separated by a hair's breadth. _Perfection._ _Friction._ Fire roaring throughout him, every fiber of his being _demanding_ more. _More._ _More-_

To hike up her skirt. Pull cotton aside. _Touch_ her. Make her _moan_ the way she had the previous night, when she'd straddled his lap and nearly unmade him with the way she'd _melted_ in his arms as he'd kissed her. Learned her flesh. Memorized the feel of her silk hair in his hands. Her sweet scent flooding him. All he'd known in that _beautiful_ moment had been _her._ The way their hips had _ground_ together. In anticipation-

Anticipation of _this-_

Her fingers on his lapels moving, trailing confidently down his shirt. Stopping at his belt buckle. She hooked her fingers around the leather, pulling him even closer, shivering _delightfully_ as she felt his need pressed against her almost roughly. Heard him groan again. Her name.

" _Ishizu-_ "

Something within her cracked open-irretrievably-and poured liquid _want_ into every crevice. Undeniably so. A sunset, red and raw, blooming inside her. Blood boiling beneath the skin. Her heartbeat reverberating in her ears. Begging. _Pleading. Insisting-_

She _felt_ it then-as if he'd actually _done_ it-was _doing_ it now-his lips working along the shell of her ear. Teeth grazing her neck. His hands sliding under her skirt confidently. Possessively. Grasping her rear. Pulling her ever closer until it was almost _too_ much-

Until she _had_ to have him.

 _That way._

Her fingers moving back upwards. Crawling slowly, almost cutely, until she reached his neck. Felt his pulse _racing_ under the skin, releasing a tiny cry as one of his hands reached up swiftly and grabbed her wrist. His fingers pressed against the veins, as if seeking to do the same-test her pulse. Gauge her want. His palm _so_ soft, wrapped around her like this-

That same hand leaving, sliding smoothly along the surface of her arm. Moving down to wrap around her back. Pulling her face close to his-close enough to count his pale freckles. Allowing him to breathe into her _everything._

 _Oh, gods-_

The _way_ he was _looking_ at her-

The blues darkened beyond recognition. Pupils threatening to swallow all.

Swallow her whole.

 _Now._

She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. Slowly. _Barely._ Like he had done the previous night on some whim of genius to tease her. _Let's see how he likes that-_

The growl that came from his throat was _inhuman_ as he pulled her to him and enveloped her lips with his. Biting her lower lip gently as he pulled her torso upwards, their chests pressing together hard, the feeling of him rubbing _needily_ against her through her skirts already threatening to unmake her entirely. For her to lose control. Give in. _Give in._

 _Let go-_

She pulled away for a moment, releasing a thick sigh, before he leaned in again and kissed her, his hand on her back moving quickly, smoothly, twisting bits of fabric in his hand as he slid it underneath her skirt. The softness of her thighs making him want to _weep._ Her arms shaking already as she wrapped them around his neck, tightening her legs around him as his free hand left the desk and skimmed along her collarbone. Cradling her head, tangling his fingers in her hair as he bent her head back carefully, his lips leaving hers as he began to sow fire under her skin, his lips traveling down her neck. Her hands moving to his shoulders. Pulling him in again.

 _Now._

With a burst of flames she lifted herself up, the hand on her thigh making her tremble as her fingers raced down his arms. Coming to rest on his belt buckle. Beginning to work the leather through the belt loops with unsteady, rapid fingers. All attention to _this._ _This-_

Seto froze then, mind breaking apart into endless screaming bits, fire beginning to course through him as the _reality_ of it all dawned on him.

 _She wants this-_

He lifted his lips from the tender skin of her neck to capture her gaze with his. His eyes suddenly serious. Questioning.

"Are you sure?" The hand moving up her leg stopping its meandering path. Nails dragging circles round and round.

Ishizu nearly whined at the cessation of his ministrations as she dropped his belt to the floor with a clatter. The air heavy and thick and crackling between them.

 _Now._

 _Yes._

 _Yes._

 _Yes._

"Yes _-_ " She managed to gasp out as her own haze of arousal threatened to consume her, breathing out a patchy sigh of need as his lips lowered against her neck once more; she could have sworn she made out a hint of a smile pressed to her skin as she gasped aloud-his fingers had found what they had sought.

Teeth. Lips. Sucking against flesh. Tender. Soft. Each brush eliciting a shiver that he then adjusted to, holding her head back, thick strands of dark hair wound around his fingers. Held against him confidently. Definitively. Like he was holding something precious and delicate. And yet his mouth still moved. Leaving behind a trail of tiny reddened marks, punctuated by the most _beautiful_ of groans. His. Her breath interrupted. Nearly panting.

And his _fingers-_

-the ones working between her legs-

That thin layer of cotton separating him from her. Where she _burned_ all wetly _already._ Rubbing. In circles. Ovals. Loops. The pads of his fingers brushing against her inner thighs, his thumb pressing against her so _gently._ Almost not enough.

 _Definitely_ not enough-

" _Oh-_ "

Seto felt her move her legs together, trapping him where he stood as they wrapped around him tighter, desperately trying to get his hand to stay _there_ , her inner thighs straining to meet, and couldn't resist smirking in between kisses along her collarbone. Her chest heaving as she was nearly unmade. Bit by bit. Quivering. Her hands resting where his shirt was still tucked into his trousers. Pulling it out and smoothing out the crisp material. Sliding beneath the fabric and brushing against his undershirt, making him lose his concentration for the briefest of moments.

He allowed the tips of his fingers to pull at the lace-trimmed hem between her legs. _Slightly._ As if driven by curiosity. Falsely innocent. _Feeling_ her bite her lower lip to suppress an outright _moan_ as he moved his lips to her earlobe.

"You like that?"

His voice was low and velvet. Teasing. Confident. Causing her to shudder as another electric wave licked down her spine. Curled beneath her skin. Settled.

Unable to respond cogently, she managed a ragged noise of assent from somewhere deep in her chest, her fingers scrabbling to hold him closer, index and middle fingers hooked over the button of his trousers. Too distracted now to touch him in return. To run her fingers over the zipper. To lift and begin to unbutton his shirt. To speed things up. Revelling too much in what he was _doing_ to her to even fathom turning the tables.

"Tell me you want it."

Sliding his middle finger just _barely_ underneath the fabric. Brushing against curls. The softest flesh imaginable. Beneath-

 _She's already-_

He couldn't help but groan almost helplessly as she unconsciously lifted her hips towards his hand. Wordlessly begging. _Aching._ Her fingers pausing their tugging.

" _Please-_ "

She grabbed at the tails of his button-down to secure him further as he gently untangled his other hand from her hair. Slid it down the back of her neck. Her shoulder. Relishing the incredible warmth of her feverish skin. The gooseflesh he left in his wake as he dragged a finger across the neckline of her dress, making her shiver once more. Dropped down. Sliding her skirts fully out of the way. Hiking them up nearly to her waist. Revealing. Her thighs _trembling_ with need.

Seto lifted his gaze from the hem of her skirt to look at her face. That _glorious_ face, her eyelids fluttering shut. A tiny crinkle between her eyebrows. Lips parted. Breath coming out in tiny gasps as he gently slid his index finger beneath her panties. Dragged it around for _just_ a moment, biting back a heavy moan as he felt how perfectly _wet_ she was.

Wanting.

Waiting.

"Can I-?"

Ishizu released something like a throaty whine as his finger stopped for a moment while he awaited her answer. His voice at once both enticing and breathless.

 _Don't stop-_

Her eyes opened and found his. Her vision coming to a point as she looked up at him, her eyes half-lidded. Cheeks flushed with daubs of crimson and scarlet as she registered it all. Him. The ice blue of his eyes darkened further with need, his cheeks pink. Lips reddened and caught between a groan and a smirk as he licked them, looking down at her.

Herself. On his desk. Legs spread. Her hands gripping his shirt. Wrinkling the fabric beyond all remedy.

Him. Touching her. Like _this._ Hands everywhere and _there,_ making her _want._ Painfully.

Like she'd dreamt of so _wonderfully_ and _torturously-_

-this man she _hated-_

-making her _react_ this way-

"Yes-"

His lips curling into a damned _smile_ as he leaned in and kissed her deeply, his other hand gripping her thigh to hold her in place. The finger paused between her legs touching her again. Slickness. Drifting round and round, sending ribbons of need through her legs and spine, the dampness he was calling forth making his motions slightly irregular as he sucked at her lower lip, nearly losing himself at how _incredible_ she felt. So perfect and _delicious_ and _desiring_ and _wanting_ him, in this moment-

He _so_ wanted to taste her-to touch her there even _more_ and _better-_ to feel her shudder and tremble around him, her voice hoarse with him and his name-

A second finger swirling around in the thicket of curls. His thumb moving beneath her panties as his other hand lifted, beginning to tug at the fabric. Sliding it down over her rear. Pulling it down to her knees. Then her calves. Then the offending garment was cast aside entirely, dangling from one slender ankle for a moment before it floated to the floor.

Her thighs spreading as he parted her lips, inserted his middle finger, his thumb pressing gently, rubbing back and forth on her clit. His lips sliding from hers to her cheek. The shell of her ear. Earlobe.

His voice husky and _melting._ Hoarse as he kissed her neck again. Softly this time. Then harder, nibbling on the soft skin. "You feel so _good-fuck-_ "

 _Oh, he's good, all right-_

She inhaled deeply, allowing the scent of his aftershave, all fresh and clean, to seep through her. Inflame her further as a second finger joined the one gently pulsing inside of her. Her lips curling into a soft, innocent smile as she shifted place on the desk, eliciting another hitched breath against her neck. Her eyes flicking down to where his hand rested under her skirt as he pulled away for a moment. All the world paused around them as she looked back up at him. Leaning forward. Brushing her lips against his again lightly, teasingly, relishing the way his eyes snapped closed reflexively, the motions of his fingers ceasing as he lost concentration.

 _My turn._

With a rapid-fire shift of her hands, she found the button of his trousers. The zipper. Sweeping her thumb over the prominent bulge, her shoulders shaking slightly as she giggled, the moan he made in response like a melody as she did it again. Felt _him_ against the pads of her fingers. Already _so good_ and _needing._ Her.

In a swift motion, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down over his rear, then running the palm of her hand over him through his boxers.

So _much._

 _Yes_.

God, she _wanted_ it.

Rippling through her mercilessly. This _anticipation_ , all raw and fresh and blooming beneath her skin. This promise of having him. _Soon._

 _Let's see how he likes this-_

She moved her hand from the front of his boxers, eliciting a disappointed groan that vibrated against her neck, making her nearly whine in response as she regrouped. Lifted her head to press her lips against his.

Sucked on his tongue wantonly as she gently eased his boxers down, the frivolously silky material sliding down his legs to crumple against his trousers.

Seto felt her sharp intake of breath against his lips. Then something like a smile as she pulled away slowly, her fingernails brushing _almost_ there, lingering on his inner thighs coyly. Almost shyly.

Her eyes gazing up at his. Something like a spark of mischief twinkling there even as his two fingers began to move within her again, the flash of pleasure shuffling through her exquisite features making him impossibly more wanting.

Those enormous pupils swimming in blue-green still locked on his own. Even as she shifted her hips lusciously in response to his ministrations, his fingers quickly becoming nearly _dripping_ once again as she sighed, her face lighting up momentarily as she closed her eyes at a particularly _good_ thing he managed to do. Yet somehow she managed to look up at him in _that_ way. Even then.

Challengingly.

Waiting for him to _beg_ for it-

"You want it?"

Her tone thick. Soft. A half-whisper that curled around his ears. The back of his neck. Rustling through the fine hairs there. Traveling down his spine and settling around his groin. Inflaming him further.

"Tell me." Velvet. Almost firm.

He closed his eyes as she continued to run her fingers along his inner thighs almost innocently. Allowed his head to droop forward to press against her own, his breath coming out a pant. Shallow. Half sticking in his throat, coming out almost sweetly against her mouth.

" _Please_ -"

 _Touch me-_

 _-don't stop-_

A shock of coiled fire tightening within him as he _felt_ her smile even wider, boldly reaching her hand around him as her other hand moved up. A _beautiful_ sigh rolling off his tongue as he felt her palm wrap around his length and begin to stroke. Slowly but confidently. Learnedly. Her thumb running over the head, nails skimming with _incredible_ gentleness as he felt her head move away, then her lips on his jawline.

 _My god-_

Ishizu nearly chuckled at the way his features contorted oh-so-slightly, as if he were struggling with all his willpower to hold on to the façade. The facsimile of control. A tiny tugging at the corner of one side of his mouth as she nipped at the skin of his neck. Her motions around his length growing more rapid and fluid as she kissed his way up to his ear, then nibbled on the lobe as he nearly _whined._

Her voice suddenly matching his own as she moved her hips against his fingers, bringing him back to life as he drew his thumb around her clit in a way that made her want to scream.

 _Now._

She pulled away for a moment, then dove back in, pressing heavy, lingering kisses to his ear. His jaw. Neck. Lips.

"Seto," she breathed out between kisses, the taste of his name on her tongue all strange and new in this way. The wetness between her thighs only building as he manipulated her flesh, adding a third finger to the two already stroking at her all _slickly_ and _good-_

"Fuck me."

 _Yes._

 _Now._

 _Gods-_

Like an order Seto was helpless to obey, the motions of her hand around his length already working him up so _well_ that _of course- Anything. Yes. God._

The mere thought of being _inside_ her as soon as he could manage it making him impossibly harder as her deft fingers kept stroking.

The words had barely left her lips before Seto swallowed them, pressing his lips to hers as he gently removed his three fingers from between her legs, prompting a slight noise of displeasure from Ishizu that set his blood boiling, his skin coming alive with sparking nerve endings all dazzling and unceasing. Fine hairs on the back of his neck disgustingly sensitive to her quiet outbursts.

 _Now._

Pulling away briefly, already missing the softness of her mouth, he moved the hand wrapped around his length, the fingers glistening slightly as she lifted it from him slowly. Cautiously. Not understanding.

 _Does he not want to-_

The thought of stopping _now_ nearly wrenching. Leaving her painfully breathless.

"One-one second-" Seto managed weakly as he bent over quickly and found his trousers, now bunched around his ankles. Fingers scrabbling for the back pocket. Wallet.

A small plastic packet, all perfectly sealed, sitting innocently behind banknotes in the billfold.

 _Thank god-_

As he straightened up and brandished the unwrapped condom, Ishizu let out a gorgeous, thick sigh, moving her fingers to her mouth delicately and licking them. Then her thumb. Cleaning herself off, the half-glazed look her darkened eyes held as she looked right at him making him nearly drop the damned thing.

"You're prepared, I see."

Her voice low and _just_ sultry enough to make his hands shake again as he attempted to open the plastic with damp fingers. Like she was pleasantly surprised at his initiative.

She watched him fumble with the condom wrapper with a hint of humor twisting her lips. _I wonder how long he's been doing that-_

Seto blushed again, licking his lips, his breathing coming in quicker and sharper than he could really manage.

"Yes-well-one never knows-"

 _Ha._ In a quick motion Ishizu was off the desk, turning away from him, and beginning to rub that impeccable rear against his length so _sinfully_ well as she reached over her shoulder for his silk tie, pulling it to her so her lips could brush against his, her free hand supporting her weight on the desk.

"Like this- _please-_ "

 _So I don't have to see that face-_

 _-so he can't see mine-_

Seto cursed under his breath, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead as he finally managed to tear open the packet and rolled on the condom, stepping in close behind her so that his chest was pressed tightly against her back, his neck extended so that he could deepen the kiss. Part of him wondering at this choice of position as she let go of the tie; he moved his lips to the side of her neck as she tilted her head to give him access, tiny moans escaping her swollen lips as she ground against him again, both hands now braced on the desk for support.

One of his hands sliding up the wrinkled dress all bunched up around her waist and gripping that soft curve of her body while the other hand took hold of his length, half-sure he was going _completely mad_ at _this,_ this damned _goddess_ writhing against him in this way, pushing all thoughts both rational and practical out of his head, mind fogged with lust as she let out a hoarse cry.

"Mmm- _Seto-_ pl-please-" Tears bubbling at the corners of her eyes as she turned to ash before him. Smoldering embers still glowing and churning within her as he sucked hard on a patch of skin by her ear.

 _Please-_

Seto couldn't help but smirk sloppily against her neck as he bucked his hips, brushing his length _just barely there_ expertly with his hand, right where she _needed_ him so _acutely_ ; why couldn't he just _see_ that and _fuck her_ already-

"Nnn-you want this?" And he did it again, her thighs pressing together hard as she moaned loudly, hardly caring if the damned _Manor_ heard her cry-

Ishizu nearly wept, her voice coming out almost a growl as she rubbed against him one last time in a vain attempt to get him to lose control first. To get what she _so_ desperately wanted-

"F-fuck, Seto- _please_ -" Her eyes squeezing shut as a hot tear collected and spilled from the inner corner of one of her eyes, her eyelids fluttering open as the hand on her waist slid under the crumpled dress, the coolness of his soft palm creating goosebumps against her heated skin. Holding her against him hard. Securing her place as he bucked his hips against her one last time. Already she was _melting,_ hands and fingers struggling to maintain her upright balance against the desk as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face and landed on the fine dark wood.

 _Now._

Seto swallowed hard, then took her earlobe between his teeth, voice coming out nearly strangled as he took himself in hand and, as Ishizu whimpered at how _damned slow_ and _torturous_ he was being, complied with her wishes.

"Like that?" His voice was a faint hiss in her ear, wobbly and laced with humor as he rocked his hips against her slowly and fluidly, carefully inching into her more fully as Ishizu dug her nails into the wood of the desk, every fiber of her body coming miraculously alive at how _good_ he felt like this, and how _good_ she felt all _filled_ like this; his tongue doing wicked things about her ear and neck, hips bracing hers against his desk, the motions of him pulling away and pushing back in at an increasingly rapid speed making the desk _thump_ and shift place on the floor ever-so-slightly.

Seto licked his lips between kisses and bites to her neck as he continued to fuck her, mind gone blissfully blank, nothing of business or professional matters occupying his thoughts now-only _this._ Being _inside_ her like _this_. All tight and _perfect._ This woman who had tortured his dreams even as she'd stripped before him. Without shame. Without guile. Slept beside him. Touched him with that combination of innocence and practice that made him lose all semblance of self-control.

He _needed_ to make her come, _dammit._ Return every such favor she'd granted him, however unwittingly. The hand on her waist holding her firmly in place even as her hips wriggled and writhed against his, his free hand snaking around her body and dipping between her legs in a burst of inspiration. The pads of his fingers beginning to move in circles on her clit even as his hips rammed against her rear, driving deeper, Ishizu's shaky moans growing louder and less inhibited with every thrust.

" _Ohh-_ "

Like a hypnotic song.

As she registered what the hand between her legs was doing, her knees nearly turned to jelly, all errant thoughts leaking from her mind as if through a sieve.

This man. This _asshole_ whom she _hated-_ playing her body expertly, keenly, each brush of his fingers moving in a syncopated rhythm with the motions of his hips-it was like _nothing,_ no, _nothing_ she'd ever felt, the _sensations_ coursing through her body, a wet, limpid storm flooding through everything and turning all thoughts of anything, _anything_ else into a resounding cry for _more. More._

 _Now._

And he didn't stop. Wouldn't. Couldn't. As if sensing this. His fingers working cleverly on her, something like a burst of nerve endings shrieking through her body as a particularly adept movement of his hips sparked further within her, her head thrown back and almost resting against his shoulder as he continued to stroke. Three long, elegant fingers moving in firm, steady circles on her clit. His hand now on her hipbone, his own hips moving against her at a faster pace as another bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face.

 _More._

 _More._

 _More-_

There was nothing else, nothing, just her and him and the things he was _doing_ so _well-_

"Nnn-you want to come, Ishizu?" He pressed another heated kiss to her neck and brought his hips to a standstill, ignoring a sob-like moan from Ishizu at the timbre of his words. Teasing. Roughly. Even as he could _barely_ hold himself upright for want of _release-_

 _Gods-_

 _He's taunting me-_

Ishizu gnawed at her lower lip as the motions of his hips grew erratic, his mouth pausing for a moment to let out a gasping breath that curled across her body like fingernails, making her shudder against him almost violently, his fingers on her side digging almost painfully into the soft flesh as he began to move more slowly and deeply within her. Gallingly so, making her cry out once more in frustration at his unsurprising cruelty in _this_ , of all things-

Still, though-the words themselves-

It was like he was _waiting_ for it. For her to _beg_ for it. The _bastard._ Always needing the upper hand. To end up on top of the situation, no matter how banal-

He couldn't be thinking of _stopping-_

 _There's no blasted way he's not in as much of a state as I'm in-_

A particularly harsh bite to that sensitive spot on her neck jogged her mind back into the fleshy, prurient reality of all of _this_. Acutely feeling him make a slow, deliberate motion with his three fingers between her legs, her head dropping sharply towards to her chest as she gritted her teeth. Followed by his voice, almost _cooing_ in her ear:

" _Well_?"

 _How is he so-so controlled-_

"S-Seto-" she managed in a fluid, almost wailing tone as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, a tear slipping down her brilliantly red cheek, trailing down her chin and landing on her collarbone.

 _Please-_

Seto almost laughed aloud at the sight before him, those plaintive, _desperate_ eyes all glittering and wet, her lips incredibly swollen and raw, her breath coming in _impossibly_ loud pants-but as she clumsily reached her hand towards his chest and yanked his tie forward, the silk sliding between her fingers, he closed his eyes reflexively, heart thudding wildly- _dangerously_ -as her lips met his.

 _Ishizu-_

Another successful thrust and she suddenly sagged against him, her lower body feeling a _delightful_ rush, toes curling for the briefest of moments as her vision narrowed into a blissful white light, breaking off into a million tiny pieces as her heartbeat filled her ears, face blooming scarlet with a rush of hot blood. Bright live wires sizzling against her skin. Under. Within. Without.

Drops of sweat trickling down the side of his face, his knees almost buckling as he quickly moved his hands from her body as he hunched over, grappling at the desk for support as he nearly keeled over, her release hitting him like a damned storm, the tightening of those glorious muscles precipitating his own loss of control. Music in his ears, thrumming and vibrating throughout his body as he felt her almost collapse against him, her breaths coming in heaving, almost crying noises as her body absorbed. Began to calm. To settle.

And then there was that flash of pure _nothing._ That blessed moment. Over and done before he could miss it. Nothing but pure pleasure engulfing his body. Sweeping everything away on some strange foreign tide.

Her heartbeat still flitting steadily in her ears. Her pulse still racing as she felt him press a kiss to her cheek, making sure she was somewhat steady on her own two feet-that he himself could rightfully stand as he gently pulled out, reaching out behind him for that plush black office chair, and collapsed into it, his head lolling back and to one side, eyes fluttering closed.

Slowly he began to recover, his own breaths rough and patchy even as hers began to reach consistency; she straightened up for a moment and began to smooth her dress back over her hips as Seto opened his eyes and took her in. Her long-limbed movements imbued with a heavy, sated grace.

He couldn't help but feel a rush at the sight. Breathing finally calming down even as his heartbeat picked up again, pulse beginning to race through his veins.

"Wait."

It wasn't enough.

His gaze drifted along the hem of her skirt, where the edge of the fabric still concealed her from him. That place between her legs all perfect and lush. His heart beating heavily in his ears.

He _needed_ to turn her to rags once more.

Ishizu moved her hands from her dress and looked down at him, eyes dark and questioning as he removed the condom and dropped it in the wastebasket under the desk, then slid his pale, endlessly long legs out of his boxers and pants.

 _All right, Seto Kaiba-_

 _-I've got to get him to that couch-get him to fall asleep just for a bit-_

 _-then I can do it-_

Her promise.

Feeling strangely bitter in that moment on her tongue.

"Yes?" She dropped a drowsy air into her voice, followed by a sharp intake of breath as he fell to his knees before her, eyes still bright and hungry as he gazed up at her. Eyes dropping from her own back down to her legs. Her skirt.

 _Still-?_

 _He's still-_

A delicious shiver coursing through her, unbidden, as he ran a hand through his hair, a sheepish smile curling on his lips. Cheeks pinking, the cream mottling through with pale rose. His eyes searching hers, suddenly wide and round.

Hands smoothing up her thighs carefully. His brow furrowing slightly with concentration. Query.

His voice coming through deep. Husky.

"May I-?"


End file.
